Current technology is commonly based on jig tools for in mutual positioning and fixating the structural articles relatively each other. Also other types of tools are described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,488, wherein also being disclosed a measuring means and a computer for comparing data model coordinates with selected portions of the structure to be assembled. In said document U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,488 is shown a grid surface onto which the articles being mutually positioned before the assembly, thus holding the structural articles in position relative each other.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fixture device (e.g. a jig), which being cost-effective to use in a production line.
An object is to provide a fixture device that can be used for assembly of different types and designs of structures without the need of customizing the fixture device for each structure design.
An object is to provide a fixture device that is easy to use without the need of building a new jig each time a new design of an aeronautical structure is to be made.
An object is to provide a fixture device comprising a fixing arrangement (or part of it) being releasable from the fixture device without the need of demounting any/or some of the structural articles.
An object is to provide a fixture device that can be re-designed in short time.
An object is to provide a fixture device that uses a standardized module system of fixing arrangement and coupling arrangement.
An object is to provide a fixture device that is time saving in production of aeronautical structures.
An object is to provide a rigid fixture device, which during assembly can be transported in a work-shop.
An object is to provide a fixture device that is mobile together with the assembly of structural articles.
An object is to provide a built-in automatic measure control of the fixing arrangement.
An object is to provide easy access to the interior of the structure during the assembly.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.